Porvenir
by Harlett
Summary: — Ogami ¿Crees que pueda ser una buena madre? —


**WARM**

* * *

**by: Harlett  
# 37**

¡Yay! Por fin el OgamiSakura en **M** que quería publicar.

Um. Francamente no es el plot que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo para publicarlo en esta categoría. No he hecho toda la justicia.

Por qué ellos lo merecen y ganas no les faltan, lo sabemos.

Agradezco a la pervertida mente de Toki-kun por su gran imaginación. ¡Algún día encontrarás tu Sakura, Toki! Akimine se compadecerá de ti.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Code:Breaker y sus personajes****NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kamijyo Akimine. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él.**

**x**

Sentía su dedo índice hacer círculos por sobre su pecho desnudo. Desde hacía un rato ella lo hacía de forma distraída, y de reojo, él había notado que estaba muy pensativa y perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación donde se reflejaba la luz de la lámpara de la calle.

Con la respiración tranquila, con sus blandos y redondos senos aplastados contra su musculoso pecho, sus senos suaves ahora a comparación de los duros y erectos que estaban hasta hace un rato, con su respiración acelerada y sus cuerpos apretados.

Pero ahora todo estaba quieto tras la cansada y delirante faena; ella estaba relajada: su carne ya estaba blanda y no tensa, quizás un poco magullada, podía sentir el calor de su vientre a la altura de su propio abdomen, sus entrepiernas todavía juntas.

— Ne, Ogami… — llamo ella de pronto. Había dejado de jugar con su dedo y había enderezado su cabeza hacía él

— ¿Hn? —

— Nada. Olvídalo. — dudó ella al final y recostó su cabeza nuevamente en su fuerte pecho.

— Sakurakouji-san — llamo severo. La chica se tenso — ¿Qué ocurre? — demando saber.

Se movió incomoda antes de encararlo.

— Me preguntaba ¿Tú crees… — balbuceaba con las mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas. Un bochorno inocente y no estimulado, aquellos que él le provoca con sus manos y la lengua, con su miembro dentro de ella. Aunque de ambas formas se ve seductora para él — ¿Tú crees que yo sea una buena madre? —

_¿Perdón, qué? _

Parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Madre? — Repitió incrédulo y tomado por sorpresa — ¿De los hijos de quién? — pregunto evitando mostrar su desconcierto y recelos en la voz pero aún así se notaba la socarronería. Su orgullo que no le permitió mostrar más su enojo. Vamos, era posesivo.

— _Tuyos_, por supuesto — respondió indignada la joven con su clásico puchero infantil de mejilla inflada.

Ogami suspiro con hastío — No seas ridícula. —

— ¿Cómo que ridícula? — pregunto ofendida.

— Porqué eso es imposible — argumento él. De un movimiento se enderezo rápidamente haciéndola a ella a un lado junto con la sábana que los cubría, se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras se quitaba el cabello humedecido por sudor de la cara y se restregaba las sienes. Sentía de repente venir un dolor de cabeza fenomenal.

— ¿Porqué es imposible? — pregunto ingenuamente.

¿Alguna vez esa mujer le daría la razón sin hacer toda una trifulca?

— Lo sabes bien — siseó.

— Si son por los anticonceptivos, podríamos por una vez dejarlos de usar y… —

— No es por eso — la interrumpió aún dándole la espalda. — Sakurakouji-san ¿Has olvidado que somos? — pregunto socarronamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Suspiro con cansancio — Tu eres un Tipo Raro y yo un Usuario de Poder ¿No lo ves? Somos incompatibles. — sentenció.

— ¡Pero mis padres también lo fueron! ¡Y los tuyos! ¿No es cierto? Nos lo han dicho varias veces y aún así, tú y yo estamos aquí, juntos. —

— Por qué fue un cruento milagro del destino — objeto él mientras se ponía de pie, sin importarle que estaba totalmente desnudo, como si le fuera natural estarse así, sin ningún pudor. Parecía ser un hábito, Sakura lucía indiferente a eso, aunque ella se había hecho con la sabana para proteger su desnudez por costumbre.

— Ogami… — le llamo dolida.

— Solo fue una casualidad. Los dos somos una coincidencia, solo eso. Pero las posibilidades que nosotros dos podamos engendrar son casi nulas. — Sonrió con sorna y pesadez aunque ella no pudo verle — Usar los anticonceptivos es mera norma y evitar otra triste casualidad — asevero.

— ¡Pero no es imposible! — siguió aferrada. Sus manos estrujando el paño que la cubría hasta que **¡BAM!** y salto intimidada.

Ogami había golpeado la pared junto a la cabecera, seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Es que no comprendes que no es posible? — Farfullo disgustado — Te he dicho que no puedo dejar de matar, que por mis actos se que algún día tendré que pagarlos, que simplemente desapareceré de tu vida sin más, dejándote atrás y tú misma has visto lo oscuro y dañado que esta mi corazón. Aún así… aún así tú trataste de seguir conmigo, de hacerme ir hacia adelante pero… pero… — cerro sus puños con impotencia — Esto ya ha sido demasiado lejos. Tu jueguito de la familia nos ha traído a _esto_ y es más que suficiente, ¿Y ahora pretendes traer a alguien más a padecer lo mismo que nosotros? No pensé que fueras a llegar a ser tan estúpida o egoísta — se quejo con amargura.

— ¿Cómo que padecer? ¡Claro que no! Yo no permitiría que algo así le pasase a nuestro bebé, Ogami… tú y yo… —

— Sakura — llamo mientras volteaba a verla. Su mirada parcialmente cubierta por la penumbra del cuarto, pero ella podía ver ese resplandor cobalto en sus ojos. Oh, Dios. Estaban cargados de abatimiento y eso le dolía a la joven. —Soy un ser que no debería de existir, un ser prohibido e incluso tú, ambos, hemos pasado por tantas cosas a causa de eso, por cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance y por la cual no teníamos ninguna culpa más que nuestro nacimiento. Yo no pienso permitir que alguien más lo experimente, ¿Te das cuenta a que estas condenando a esa criatura que quieres? Será perseguido por lo que **yo** he hecho; día y noche, tratado de ser cazado como yo. Incapaz de sentirse seguro o confiar en alguien más. Personas deseando su muerte o vigilando sus movimientos y restringiéndolo en todo momento. —

Suspiro — No, esa no es la clase de vida que le deseo a nadie… —

'_Menos a ningún hijo mío'_ Pensó para sus adentros. _Hijo_, que bonito y triste sonaba.

— Mi linaje esta maldito y esa mala sangre morirá conmigo — sentenció mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama como si estuviese derrotado.

Sakura no dijo ni hizo nada por un rato. El joven de ojos azules pensó entonces que se había excedido con su confesión — Lo siento — se disculpo. Como siempre, él era quién le rompía su burbuja y le mostraba la cruel realidad.

— Aunque tampoco quiero condenarte más a ti por lo que yo ya he hecho, como para que después cargues _algo_ mío que te ponga más en peligro —

— Ogami, no tiene por qué ser así… — decía ella en voz baja, segura que él podría oírlo. — Tú sabes… tú sabes que tú no lo permitirías ni yo. Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a esa criatura… — decía esperanzada.

Escucho como él reía amargamente como si se mofara de esa noción.

— Tienes tantos deseos de parir un hijo mío que no te importa solo ser una simple incubadora, con tal de cumplir tu objetivo. Eres cruel ¿Sabías? Muy cruel. Condenarme a mí y a esa criatura a pasar por un sufrimiento que puede ser evitado tan fácilmente —

Sakura sintió su corazón retorcerse dolorosamente ante sus palabras.

— ¿Porqué tú necesidad de emperrarse con engañarte que tengo un futuro adelante? ¿Porqué insistes en este drama tan absurdo en el que pretendes que todo saldrá bien? Qué valdrá la pena. Cómo… ¿cómo si siempre fuéramos a estar _juntos?_ — Bramo hecho una furia pues había perdido los estribos otra vez.

No se había dado cuenta cuando se había parado nuevamente, mirándola con furia fría e impotencia desde su altura, mirando sus grandes ojos fucsia pasmados de sorpresa y su mano en su pecho, sujetando la sabana todavía.

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de negar con la cabeza — Porque así es. ¿Por qué solo piensas en el dolor, Ogami? ¡¿Por qué piensas que te abandonaré algún día? ¡Yo nunca lo haría, una familia no hace eso! ¡Yo soy tu familia! — exclamó.

— Estoy harto de este juego — Respondió con tedio — Y si lo que pretendes es traer al mundo a una criatura para seguir en el, estás equivocada si piensas que lo toleraré como todo lo demás. — vio que ella agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, la misma forma lastimera que ella hacía cada vez que la regañaban como niña pequeña.

Le dolió a Ogami, pero era suficiente dolor que ya tenía en su pecho junto con esa amargura de decir en voz alta, y frente a ella, que ese lindo sueño no sería posible jamás. — Si tu sueño es ser madre, consíguete a otro — de pronto expresó. Se dio media vuelta mientras comenzó con enojo a recoger sus ropas esparcidas en la cabecera de la cama y en el piso.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —

— Me voy. — atino a decir mientras se colocaba los bóxers y con la vista buscaba uno de sus zapatos — Te dije que si lo que quieres es ser una madre, ve y busca a alguien más que esté dispuesto a cooperar contigo — La simple idea lo enfermaba y enfurecía '_Alguien más_'. Sonaba tan asqueroso. Alguien más tomándola, alguien más enterrándose en su carne y desparramándose en ella para dejarla encinta. Alguien más que la tomaría lejos de él y que le pudiera ofrecer esa vida feliz, con la familia ideal que ella aún soñaba. — Tú aún puedes quedar fuera de todo este maldito asunto con los Ángeles y Edén, aún puedes salvarte de condenarte a una vida de anonimato y persecución; aún puedes tener una familia perfecta con un hombre que te pueda hacer feliz y pueda protegerte. En un lugar a salvo y lejos de nosotros — farfullaba con rabia contenida. No por las ilusiones que ella tenía para su vida, si no por qué él sabía que no podría compartirlas con ella. Era un iluso, si alguna vez lo pensó posible. Estar por siempre con ella.

— No… no… — rogaba ella — Por favor no… Ogami, no me dejes… no —

Sakura comenzó a temblar de pronto y se movió de su lugar, se enredo en la sábana mientras trataba de arrimarse al otro extremo de la cama y acercarse a Ogami de forma torpe. — Por favor no, no te vayas — titubeaba con pánico pero Ogami seguía en lo suyo, ignorándola y no notando su terror al parecer.

El chico había localizado su teléfono celular en una mesita, acababa de ponerse su playera y entonces BAM.

El mueble junto a la cama cayó con la lámpara haciendo un escándalo. Miro hacia atrás y encontró a Sakura en el piso, enredada entre las sábanas y no parecía moverse.

— ¿Sakurakouji? — El enfado se esfumo. Corrió hacia ella al notar que ella comenzó a temblar sin control — ¿Sakura? — llamo con aprensión.

De pronto la joven le apreso con sus brazos a su cuello y se apretó a él con desesperación. — ¿Porqué tiemblas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué ocurre…? — Guardo silencio y sin recibir respuesta de la chica, entonces sintió la humedad que traspasaba su playera — ¿Por qué lloras? —

Apenas termino de formular su pregunta, ella se le abalanzo y lo beso. Un caricia desesperada y hambrienta. Su instinto saco lo mejor de él, ni tardo ni perezoso la sujeto pasando sus manos por su cintura desnuda mientras ella seguía apretujándose contra él, sus bocas se devoraban. A él poco podría importarle que su espalda se recargara fuertemente contra el mueble tirado y las manijas de este se clavaran en su carne porque estaba siendo empujado por ella cada vez que ella le frotaba su cuerpo.

La falta de aire les demando separarse. Pero Sakura no lo soltó en absoluto y siguió abrazada a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Nuevamente comenzó a temblar.

Estaba asustada, logro darse cuenta al fin él.

— ¿Por qué dices que soy cruel? — hablo por fin ella con la voz afectada y entrecortada por el nudo en la garganta que sentía. — Tú eres peor que cruel, tú eres el desalmado ¿Por qué dices eso? — Sus manos se aferraban a la tela de la playera y su voz se quebraba más — ¿Tener los hijos de alguien más? ¿Compartir mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú? — Sonaba espantada y más se aferraba a la playera — No puedo ni imaginarlo… Duele mucho el siquiera pensarlo. No puedo imaginar la idea de hacer una familia con alguien más que no seas tú. Quiero estar contigo siempre, no importa lo que pase. — Confesaba con la voz desgarrada — Yo sé… yo sé que puede ser muy difícil. Pero si puedo seguir contigo, entonces no tendré hijos. — levanto la mirada. Los ojos fucsia hermosamente acuosos — Yo quiero criarlos junto a ti, quiero verte sonriendo, sentirte orgulloso de nuestros bebés; pero si no es posible, no importará entonces. Entiendo que nuestras vidas pueden terminar en cualquier momento, que la muerte nos acecha a cada instante y quizás no exista esa paz que tanto deseamos… Que un día nos separaremos. Pero… pero la idea de que seas tú quién me abandone, que tú mismo me separes de ti y me dejes atrás — gimoteaba más fuerte — No puedo soportarla. Se me parte el corazón el saber que tú podrías abandonarme como ahora y no volver a verte por qué no me quieras. Si no quieres tener una familia, está bien… pero no me dejes, por favor… — lloraba en el pecho de un pasmado moreno que aún no podía reaccionar a sus sentimientos y declaraciones.

Sakura se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, desmoronándose en su regazo e implorándole prácticamente que no la abandonara.

Él no necesitaba que ella le rogara y sacrificará sus sueños de una familia con tal de tenerlo con ella.

¿Sería él capaz en verdad de dejarla atrás?

Ja. Como si pudiera.

Él sonrió. Con prepotencia y arrogancia, aquella cautivante y soberbia sonrisa suya y Sakura se dio cuenta. ¿Él se estaba burlando de ella?

Antes que la chica pudiera replicarle, él la sujeto con fuerza y la arrojo de vuelta a la cama con ímpetu, el suave colchón se hundió ante el peso de la pelirosada.

— O-Ogami ¿Qué pas-? ¡Ugh! —

El chico le sujeto con fuerza ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza y con la otra mano le arrebata la sabana que aún tenía enredada en su cuerpo. Ogami se había posicionado encima de la chica, sus rodillas a los costados de sus muslos para inmovilizarla.

No era la primera vez que Ogami la veía desnuda, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse tan expuesta y vulnerable ante la mirada lasciva que él le clavo estando encima suyo, recorriendo sin descaro cada rincón suyo.

Cuando alguna vez él le dijo que él era un pervertido, que se había estado conteniendo con ella solo por llevarse amenamente, Sakura descubrió que era completamente cierto. El libido del chico era algo único en ciertas ocasiones y ella aún se abochornaba de las cosas le hacía para satisfacerse y ella era capaz de aceptar con tal de complacerlo, no podía negarlo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. _Algo_ era diferente.

Su mirada azulada era preciosa, hermosa e intensa. A pesar de aparentar ser fría como el hielo, sabía que había algo en el fondo que se revolvía tal y como una tormenta. La intensidad de su mirada era penetrante, hacía que el estomago de Sakura le diera vuelcos y su corazón latiera rápidamente. Se había puesto ansiosa y deseosa.

Aunque siguiera en su vulnerable posición, sometida por él, ella no podía evitar apreciar nuevamente ese cuerpo bien formado que él poseía: esbelto y delgado, pero bien formado y una musculatura envidiable que ella siempre disfrutaba cuando hacía que sus manos recorrieran palmo a palmo cada línea marcada y cada musculo hinchado y macizo, incluso aunque en estos momentos Ogami estuviese cubierto con esa playera sus músculos sobresalían. Ella se fascinaba con su piel fría, lisa en partes u otros lados maltratada debido a las cicatrices y las marcas de los entrenamientos o batallas tenidas; y aunque Ogami seguía sin comprender por qué ella encontraba fascinación justo donde su brazo se mantenía unido a su cuerpo por el hombro lleno de cicatrices, allí donde pendía su vida gracias al poder del Emperador, para Sakura era una unión divina y sagrada que no dudaba en darle cariños y caricias, sin encontrarle ningún desagrado como alguna vez el chico llego a imaginar en las primeras veces que comenzaron con sus relaciones.

— Eres una estúpida — le dijo de pronto.

Sakura salió de su letargo cuando él hablo con la voz suave y peligrosa, como un ronroneo. Ya le había dado tiempo suficiente a la mujercita de apreciar su fisonomía.

La mueca burlona en su precioso rostro cuando le insulto, le dolió a la pelirrosada . ¿La iba a dejar? Recordó con miedo.

Pero fue lo contrario.

O eso creyó cuando él la beso.

Un beso posesivo, demandante y exigente. Húmedo y enérgico. Ávido de ella y se lo dejo saber con cada movimiento de sus labios y con su lengua al abrirse paso por la boca de la asombrada chica, quién apenas reacciono para corresponderle torpemente.

La forma en la que su lengua se desenvolvía dentro de su boca, como la tocaba con ella en su cavidad, en partes sensibles que la alocaban solo hacían que su desesperación por querer echarle sus brazos a su cuello fuera mayor y frustrante: él seguía manteniendo sus muñecas apresadas por el fuerte agarre que él que no mermaba a pesar de estar tan enfocado en hacerle el amor con la lengua.

¿Se estaba mareando? Si. Pero Sakura no sabía si era por falta de aire o exceso de emociones y placer. Su cerebro parecía embotado y su corazón se desbocaba. La mano libre de Ogami… ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Era la que usaba para apoyarse y no aplastarla por completo en la cama, era esa extremidad cuya piel rozaba su costado izquierdo, su seno izquierdo.

Abrió los ojos y jadeo al instante en que tomo aire cuando él se separo al fin de ella, dándole tregua. Estaba agitada y veía manchas de colores en sus ojos, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la media penumbra de la habitación. No tardo en ubicar el rostro de él por encima del suyo.

Ogami, encorvado y aún sujetándole por las muñecas, contemplaba los pobres labios hinchados y ensalivados de la mujer bajo él. No demoro en desviar su atención para admirar como esos preciosos senos estaban duros, subiendo y bajando por su excitada respiración.

Era bueno, pensaba él para sus interiores, era muy bueno en esto.

— ¿Q-qué… fue… eso? —

Aw~ Pobrecita, le costaba todavía respirar.

— ¿Eso? Fue por lo estúpida que puedes ser y por lo que debes ser castigada — respondió tranquilamente. A pesar de que él parecía también agitado por la anterior actividad y le costaba un poco recuperar el aire, pero lograba mantener su voz era firme y deliciosamente cautivante.

— ¿Castigada? ¿Por qué? — pregunto indignada — ¿Eso fue mi castigo? —

Él rió suavemente — No — y con una de sus rodillas separo las piernas de la chica. Sakura jadeo un poco al acto y Ogami comprendió: la entrepierna de su pequeña mujer de sí que ya estaba caliente y húmeda por la sesión de sexo que ya habían disfrutado durante la noche, se había vuelto a empapar y poner sensible por el simple beso que él le había demandado apenas unos minutos atrás. Sakura era tan sensible y eso le encantaba a él.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y se antojo depredadora, hambrienta y corrompida.

Bajo él yacía la deseable e incauta chica, en su venerada desnudez: la piel blanca y suave, sonrosada o enrojecida allí donde previamente la había apretujado, succionado o mordisqueado mientras la cogía; húmeda y salada por el sudor, los labios hinchados por el abuso y ese gran sonrojo en su cara, Ah, esa timidez y puritanismo que aún mantenía la niña a pesar de todo lo que hacían a solas, a expensas de los demás y el jodido mundo y sus amenazas.

— No entiendo. ¿Por qué debería de ser castigada?... Ogami… — y contuvo su respiración y quedándose con la boca abierta al ver como él sacaba su miembro completamente erecto de entre sus bóxers. Ella no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado bobamente mirándolo sin pudor allí abajo ¿_Siempre había sido así de grande_? ¿_Aquello siempre podía caber dentro de ella_?

Ogami, sin soltar sus muñecas, con su mano libre le tomo por su pierna para levantarla un poco y acomodar su miembro rígido y caliente en su entrada. Oh, Dios…ella lo podía sentir palpitar, lo sentía ansioso por introducirse en ella y ella, por anticipación, sentía mojarse más y más, contraerse y retorcerse en su interior. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo mientras la pequeña fracción racional de su mente, que aún no se derretía ante la erótica imagen frente a sus ojos, atino indicarle a sus ojos a voltear a verlo y admirar a su endemoniadamente hermoso y frío rostro.

Mareada entre la excitación y la pasión, aún confundida por el extraño comportamiento y la duda dolorosa de si aún planeaba él usarla y abandonarla después. El dueño de las flamas del infierno aprovecho para hacer de las suyas…

Se enterró de un solo golpe en ella.

Su miembro ensanchado y caliente se abrió paso entre la suave y fresca carne abierta, entre sus piernas, con ansías, con fuerza y tocando los puntos exactos de tajo. Ella gimió con fuerza. Sakura arqueo su espalda, sus rodillas se flexionaron por reflejo mientras sus dedos se retorcían de maravilloso placer y sorpresa, pero Ogami salió de ella tan rápido como entro para posteriormente volver a ingresar su falo dentro de ella, tan profundo esta vez que la joven temblaba y gemía aún más fuerte.

No eran sus típicos gemidos suaves o contenidos. Eran estridentes, altos, profundos. Excitantes.

Salió un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para no romper la conexión y con la parte que seguía dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse despacio, sujetando su pequeña cintura y sin soltar las manos de la chica. Un movimiento circular, lento y cadencioso que hacía que ella se mordiera los labios y cerrará los ojos. Hundida entre el goce y frustración, disfrutando a medias y de forma dulcemente martirizante.

Él estaba en la misma situación, pero era más apasionante verla en sumisión bajo él, bajo su completo control y sin replicarle nada como siempre, quietecita y obediente. De todos modos, él ambicionaba que ella pidiera más, que ella cediera, que _comprendiera_. Él tenía que dejar claro su punto.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a jadear también, ansioso de continuar. Pero tenía que ser paciente… muy paciente…

— Sakura — la llamo, pero ella parecía incapaz de oírlo — Sakura, abre los ojos — demando él con la voz pastosa y sin dejar de mover sus caderas y su miembro al mismo delirante ritmo. Ella seguía sin obedecer, era tan difícil. Su órgano maravilloso en ella, frotándose en su carne blanda…

— Abre los ojos, Sakura — mando nuevamente. La voz de Ogami parecía un susurro, un eco a lo lejos que la llamaba a volver un poco a la realidad. Trato de responder un '_Sí_' pero en su lugar broto otro jadeo. Eso pareció complacer al chico, pues ella vislumbro con sus ojos entrecerrados entre la semioscuridad del lugar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en él.

— Si, ábrelos… — ahora él ahogo un ronco gemido. Ella movía ahora sus caderas, tratando de acercarse más a él, queriéndolo todo de él dentro de sí. La niña imprudente e inquieta. — Sakura, mírame a los ojos… —

Con la mirada rosada, un poco perdida igual que su razón, Sakura le hizo caso sin poder enfocar del todo. Un poco más, un poco más y podría hacer que todo su miembro estuviera dentro de ella…

— Mírame, Sakura… — entonces él saco todo su falo de ella. La frustración fue latente cuando ella gimió inconforme y miro de reojo como él sacaba el erecto y jugoso miembro de su interior. La sonrisa burlona del ojiazul la fastidió. — Dejarte, dices… — Oh, y ahora todo el sonrojo abandono la cara de ella y parecía haber despertado de su regodeo, palideció la joven por el miedo olvidado — ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte? ¿En verdad? — Se acerco a ella y con su mano libre le retiro unos mechones húmedos de su cara. — ¿Por qué lo haría? — Entorno su atención nuevamente a esos atrayentes senos erectos. Sonrió despiadadamente antes de lamer lentamente la punta de uno de estos para después chuparlo como un niño. El dulce suspiro que esperaba apareció. — ¿Quieres que te deje? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres? ¿Por eso lo mencionas? — y el color de las mejillas de ella se iba nuevamente y el dolor ensombrecía sus ojos, reemplazando la excitación que los velaba anteriormente.

El joven se irguió lo más que pudo sin soltar sus muñecas aún, apoyándose de sus rodillas. — Escúchame bien… Te dije que era posesivo, egoísta, molesto y pervertido… —

Oh, sus palabras se desvanecían nuevamente. Sakura sentía sus dedos ahora internarse entre sus muslos humedecidos y deslizarse uno a uno en su cavidad.

— Qué si pensabas _amarme_ y esperabas que te correspondiera… tendrías que lidiar con eso… ¿No es así? Y tu aceptaste… —

Dios, sus dedos jugueteaban con su centro y ahora sentía la respiración de él tan cerca de sus pezones…

— Así que si piensas en que te dejaré ir después de todo esto… — lo sintió sonreír en contra de su piel — Estás muy equivocada. –

— Ogami… — Suspiro la joven. ¿Debería llorar y aliviarse al escucharle decir eso? ¿O debería jadear y pedir más? Sus dedos entraban y salían de ella con rapidez y él succionaba, mordisqueaba y lambisqueaba un pecho a otro…

— Eres mía… — Podía escuchar el corazón de su amante latir fuertemente, como sus dedos eran apresados en su vagina — Tú me prometiste darme todo tu amor… me prometiste amarme incondicionalmente… no rendirte… —

— Ogami… Hah-ha… Ha…—

— Así que dejarte… no, no… Tú eres mía… — siseaba entre dientes mientras mordisqueaba un rosado pezón — Todo. Tu cuerpo, tú mente… tu corazón… Todo lo que hay en ti es mío — se irguió un poco para verla retorcerse bajo él — Y todo lo que haya en ti, dentro de ti… — remarco y susurro en sus oídos — _será_ mío… —

Oh, oh… Esa voz, ese tono… ese doble significado que la estimulaban. De un momento a otro, de un momento a otro… y…

— ¡Ogami! —

Se derramo completamente en su mano pero poco podía apenarse por eso. Aletargada, sentía su cabeza hundida entre sus pechos y por la posición de esta, por el cosquilleo de sus pestañas al abrir y cerrar sus ojos rozando contra su piel, ella estaba más que segura que Ogami estaba viendo hacía abajo, contemplando su gracia.

El peso se fue, él se enderezo despacio y soltando con gentileza sus maltratadas muñecas de paso.

Sakura aún jadeaba y con vergüenza veía como él contemplaba su mano humedecida de sus jugos, entretenido y complacido aparentemente por sus resultados. Ella se sintió vibrar internamente al verlo de pronto degustar el contenido de su mano con esa expresión de deleite.

Ogami no podía identificar sabores, pero parecía suficiente el aroma y su imaginación para encontrarle gusto a lo que estaba lamiendo.

Sakura con el rostro semi hundido en el suave almohadón, muerta de vergüenza, se dio cuenta que toda la entrepierna de Ogami también estaba empapada por los fluidos de ambos, manchando toda su ropa interior, sin olvidar que la bendita playera se había pegado a su cuerpo esculpido por el sudor.

Una gloriosa imagen pecaminosa que podía hacerla correrse otra vez.

Pero entonces una mano frente a ella la despertó de su fantasía. Ogami le había ofrecido una mano: una invitación, para que se acercara a él. Parecía no haber acabado con ella. Pero era decisión de ella el continuar con esto.

Sakura se levanto poco a poco para acercarse entonces. Miro su miembro rígido entre sus bóxers otra vez.

Tomo su mano y se posiciono con cuidado sobre este, sentándose a horcadas en el regazo del chico, pasando sus brazos a su cuello mientras él la tomaba por su cintura. Sus sexos rozándose y lanzando escalofríos por todos sus cuerpos. Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

— _Y todo lo que haya en ti, dentro de ti… — remarco y susurro en sus oídos — _será_ mío… — _Recordó.

No pudo evitar sonreír de alegría justo antes de colocar perfectamente la cabeza de su miembro en su entrada, entreabriendo más sus muslos para dejarle entrar fácilmente en ella. Y finalmente se deslizo con lentitud hacía abajo metiendo todo el falo dentro suyo. Los gemidos eran suaves al principio y ella fue quién dio el ritmo ahora subiendo y bajando, lentamente e impulsándose con sus piernas. Ogami no tardo en unírsele en el vaivén, haciéndose hacia arriba y encontrándola en el camino.

— Ogami… Ogami… _— _ jadeaba ella cada vez que se bombeaba hacia él. Y se deleitaba culposamente cuando él le susurraba cosas indecorosas en su oído, mientras jadeaba también y alterándola, excitándola más. '_Más rápido… más fuerte… más adentro… Te gusta… Estás húmeda, estás caliente, estás palpitando…'_

_Un hijo_… le vino la idea a la mente de Sakura entre cada estocada _¿Te imaginas un hijo? Tuyo, en mi vientre, si_… En ese momento como si él le hubiese leído la mente, el chico le acarició su vientre, no obstante en esos momentos solo lleno de él y su carne palpitante entre sus paredes convulsionadas.

— Ah… Ogami… ¡OGAMI! ¡OGAMI-I…! _—_ grito sintiéndose desfallecer y el cuerpo quedando adormecido, extasiado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él, dejando que él continuase porque aún no terminaba. Solo podía sentir como él insistía en chocar sus caderas hacía arriba, con fuerza e ímpetu, pues seguía su miembro viril y vigoroso aún sin satisfacerse, ya iba a acabar, era persistente…

Vino el ronco y amplio gemido de la boca de él y entonces lo sintió regarse completamente dentro de ella. Cálido y considerablemente abundante, todo dentro de su vientre mientras él apretaba sus nalgas contra si mismo, evitando que se regara fuera de ella toda su semilla por así decirlo.

Sin protección.

Es lo que se había dado cuenta ella desde mucho antes.

Desnudos completamente.

Unidos completamente y llenos del uno como del otro.

Pero era cierto, sus posibilidades de engendrar eran ínfimas. Pero no imposibles. Sería mucho pedir que en esta noche hubiesen logrado algo…

Pero algún día, quizás…

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, recostándose en la suave cama, mareada de placer, sudando, corazón desbocado, cabello pegado a la cara y a la espalda, viendo su miembro flácido salir de ella aún fluyendo y como de su propia cavidad también segregaba. Admirando sin importancia todo el caos que habían hecho entre las sábanas ya manchadas por ellos.

Respiraban con cansancio.

Le sorprendió cuando lo escucho reír levemente y al verlo, parecía ahora sí, burlarse de ella. Ogami se hecho su cabello húmedo y sudado hacia atrás en un gesto tan varonil y exquisitamente arrogante que Sakura volvió a sentir ese vuelco en su vientre, pues era tan erótico. Le oyó bufar.

— ¿Ya estás cansada? _— _pregunto divertido_. — _Si realmente pretendes concebir mis vástagos, necesitarás mucha más resistencia que la que tienes ahora _—_ se mofaba él, aunque también estaba sin aire _—_ Porqué tratar de engendrarlos requerirá más que un par de sesiones por las noches para poderlo lograr… _—_ se burló.

Sakura no sabía si reír de regocijo o sentirse indignada y ofendida.

* * *

Comentarios, **quejas**, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.

_Bye bye~._


End file.
